13 Years
by Aro's Bella
Summary: Cauis helped Bella find her mother when she got lost in an airport when she was 5 years old. Little does he know that she will walk into his den 13 years later. Marcus knows something they don't, Cauis is confused, and Bella is a little more confident. Hope you will like it. R&R Please.
1. Preface

With a sneer on my face I walked through the crowds of people in the small airport. I was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt underneith. My Volturi crest hung losly on it's silver chain around my neck. I looked around and noticed all the humans were looking at me with wary eyes. Smart humans.

"Mommy! Where are you!?" I heard a little girls voice from somewhere. Suddenly I stopped walking, when I felt a small tug on my black dress pants. I looked down to see a little girl who looked about 5 years old. She had long, dark hair, that fell in little ringlets down to the middle of her back. She had the biggest, and the most gorgeous brown eyes possible. She had a look of pure sadness, and lost look in her eyes. My heart told me to help her, while my head said to just walk away. I listened to the one I hadn't listened to in almost a thousand years. My heart. I bent down in front of her and smiled gently at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Tears filled her eyes, and she sniffled softly.

"Mommy took me to the potty and I went out the wrong door. Now I can't find her." She sniffled again.

"Well, how about we go find her together. What's your name?" I asked her hopeing that I could find out as much as I could about her. I didn't know why but I felt a weird connection toward her.

"Isabella, but I don't like that name. So I go by Bella." She said blushing slightly. My beast purred contently. What is wrong with me, my beast never purrs.

"My name is Cauis, and it's nice to meet you Bella." I said telling her my name without thinking. But hey, I'm a king I can do what I want. I just wander why, out of all these people to help her, she chose me. I picked up gently careful not hold her to tight or let my skin touch hers and make her cold. She seemed to find me combterble though cause she calmed immediatly. I started walking toward the service desk, I turned to Bella.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked Bella. She looked up and gulped before telling me.

"Renee Dywar." She frowned. It was kinda cute how her nose wrinkled when she frowned.

'What's wrong?" I asked after a minute.

"My mama's last name is Dywar, but mine is Swan, why?" She asked looking up at me with a courious look on her face.

"Is your mom and dad split?" I asked in the simplest way possible. She nodded. "Well is your mom remarried?" I asked, she nodded again. "Well that is because when she married your step-dad she took his name."

"Oh, thanks for explaining." She said with a small smile. We walked up to the desk and the woman behind it looked at us with a dull expression. She looked at Bella and disgust covered her face.

"Hey can you call Renee Dywar to this desk, and stop making that face, if you don't like childeren keep it to yourself." I growled at the end. She nodded and quickly smiled at Bella who frowned again.

"_**Renee Dywar, please come to the front desk please**_." She said before turning back to me.

"Thanks." I said between gritted teeth. She nodded and looked down at her paper work. Stupid humans, they didn't respect anything. After a few minutes of waiting Bella became nevous again. Her little hands gripped my shirt, I chuckeled.

"We'll find her." I said, she calmed but didn't let go of my shirt. Soon enough a woman about 23 ran to us.

"Bella, baby." She said relief in her voice.

"MOMMY!" Bella squealed happily. I looked at the woman closly. there was a slight resemblance, I guess Bella takes on after her dad's side. I handed Bella to her mother, who mouthed a quick thanks to me. I nodded.

"No problem." I said. I looked at Bella who looked back at me.

"Thank you Mr. Cauis." She said softly with a blush on her face.

:You're welcome Bella, just try not to get lost again, okay?" I asked with a smile. She nodded her head. I turned and walked out of the Pheniox airport to find my brothers. I quickly found my two brothers Aro and Marcus standing next to a black limo.

"Brother what took you so long?" Aro asked with a smile. Ah Aro, always the happy and cruious one.

"I helped a little girl find her mother." I said with a nuetral expression. Marcus snorted.

"You help a human you have to be lyin - " He was cut short when I felt to small arms wrap around my legs. I looked down to see little Bella. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Bella are you lost again?" I asked humor clear in my voice.

"No, I wanted to say goodbye, and thanks, I don't know what I would do. Thanks, and bye Mr. Cauis." With that she let go and ran to her mother who was watching and making sure she wouldn't get lost again.

"What did I tell you?" I asked Marcus who had a shell-shocked expression on his face.

* * *

_**Okay I made this a while ago and I hope you like. Please R &R :)**_


	2. The Throne Room

"EDWARD!" I yelled across the courtyard. The fucking bastard couldn't hear me. I pushed pass the red cloaked people, not even stopping to say sorry or anything. If I didn't save him Carlisle and Esme would be heart broken. I heard the clock chime for the fifth time, my heart raced fast I watched him take off his shirt. I ran through the fountain thinking about what would happened to his family if I didn't get to him. I jumped out of the fountain, the bottom of my jeans wet, and ran to the clock tower.

When I get my hands on him, I'm going to light him on fire. He stepped out into the light just as I collided with his chest.

"Hmmm, heaven." He mummbled. I rolled my eyes, like him of all people would go to heaven.

"Fuckward, get back into the shadows, before someone sees you." I said trying to wiggle my way out of his iron tight grip. I heard faint steps coming closer and closer. Fuckward seemed to notice him too because he stepped back into the shadows. He then pushed me up against the wall, and crouched in as protective stance in front of me.

Then I saw two shadows appear. The first one was tall and very muscular. The other was a little shorter then Fuckward, but a little more muscular.

"Aro wishes to speak with you." The first shadow said in a deep voice.

"None of the laws are broken." Said Fuckward. I scoffed, yeah right.

"Aro wishes to speak with you." The first shadow repeated.

"Okay, Bella why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival." Fuckward said, I rolled my eyes.

"No, the girl comes with us." The second shadows said with a growl. Hey do you blame him, if I could I would growl at him.

"You can go to he-" Fuckward was cut short.

"Aro wants to know what's taking so long." Said a twinkling voice.

"Jane." Fuckward said looking down.

"I don't want to stand here all day, come." She said. I walked around Fuckward and toward the three shadows.

"Wow! Smart girl." Said Jane.

"Well my daddy didn't raise no fool." I muttered. The girl called Jane giggled and nodded. I looked back at Fuckward to see he was hesitating. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Fuckward, you might not be able to get old, but I am." I said frustrated. "My dads probably going to ground me until I'm eighty." I muttered under my breath.

"Demetri, Felix, I think Mr. Cullen is going to need a little assistance." Said Jane innocently, The two shadows laughed and grabbed Fuckward by the arms.

"How does it feel to be man handled?" I asked Fuckward as the two shadows (named Demitri and Felix), and Jane laughed. Fuckward growled.

"Would you like me to run you to the throne room, or would you like to walk by yourself?" Jane asked walking up to me. I then notice what she looked like. She had the same pixie look like Alice, but she had blonde hair and light red eyes.

"Whatever is better for you." I told her honestly.

"Okay climb on my back." She said turning around and helping me jump on her back. I sucrued my arms around her neck, and my legs around her waist, and closed my eyes tightly. Then she was running at vampire speed. I dared not open my eyes remebering what happened the last time I did not close my eyes.

"Okay, we're here." Said Jane helping me off her back. I opened my eyes to see we were in front of to huge oak doors. Jane pushed both doors open without even a sharp intake of breath. Jane and myself walked into the marble room, followed by Felix, Demitri, and Fuckward, who they were still dragging.

"Sister we send you to get one, you bring back one and . . . . a half. Great job." Said a boy who looked a lot like Jane.

"Sure pick on the human. They have no feelings after all." I said dryly. Jane giggled, and the boy looked curious.

"Don't mind Alec, Isabella, he can get carried away." Said a male that looked vaguely familiar. That was when I noticed there were other people in the room.

"It's Bella." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at the man and the familiarity increased. He had ruler straight black hair, that almost seemed blue, and ruby red eyes.

"Bella?" A man to his left asked confused. I turned and gasped. That's why he seemed so familiar. A man with blonde hair and ruby eyes stared back at me. He smiled, Fuckward gasped.

"Are you lost again." He asked amused.

"Maybe just a little Caius." I said with a smile.


	3. Cauis' POV

Life has been really boring since that day in the airport 13 years ago, but I contiued on. I ruled the vampire world with a short temper, and a iron fist. I still don't see how one human child could make me a big softie with one pout. My brothers always exchange secret glances after that incident at the limo, where Bella hugged my legs. It confused the hell out of me. I asked them all the time what their problems were, but they would always brush it off. I think it might have something to do with Bella. I wasn't sure though. All I knew though was that she was always in my head. She would be 18 now. I wonder what she looks like. Was she in a relationship? Was she in love with a boy who didn't know it? Was she still that adorable girl I saw at the airport that day? But the most important question was always there. Did she remember me?

I don't even see why I care. She had turned me into a big softie, though I didn't show it. I still had the same scowl as I did before I met her, I just wasn't the same on the inside. My brothers didn't seem to care, and I didn't either. I was actully thankful. I wasn't that way around the subjects of the vampire world though, I stilled made them believe I was still the same king they always had. They were better off not knowing anyways.

"Ahhhh, Mr. Cullen." Aro greeted the young boy in his usual cheerfulness. "What is it that you seek?" Aro asked with a smile. I took in the boys apperence and grimced. His hair was unwashed, he had bags under his eyes, which were black, and his cloths were a mess, like he hadn't changed them at all.

"I seek death." He said with a slight hesitantion. I raised my eyebrows, why ever would someone want to end their own life? It must be for a good reason. Aro walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened after a minute. He turned to me.

"Cauis what was that little girl's name, that you helped at the airport 13 years ago?" Aro asked. Why was he bringing this up now? "Her full name." He added. I narrowed my eyes what was with him, why did he want to know her name? Talking to this boy had nothing to do with her.

"Swan, Isabella Swan. She liked to go by Bella though." I said, my expression and voice was neutral as I said this. Aro's expression turned grave. He walked up the stairs and sat down on his throne.

"Mr. Cullen here, knows her." Aro said. My eyes widened and I sat up intriged on what he was about to say. "They went to school together. She was his singer. They dated for a while, he left her to protect her. Six months later Alice saw a vision and she jumped off a cliff, and never came up." Aro said. I gulped that poor girl. Something inside me told me she was still alive though. I toned out the rest of the conversation after that. Why would she jump off a cliff? The more I thought about it though the more I became depressed. She was the first and only person I had ever let my soft side show in front of. Shut up Cauis she probably doesn't even remember you. I took a deep breath. Why did this have to happen? Why dis the only person I cared for die? I guess it was a punishment for being such a hard ass. But why her?

Some time later

"It seems that Mr. Cullen tried to kill himself, by showing himself to the humans." Aro said in a monotone. I looked at him suprised. That is so stupid, even Aro wouldn't do that, and he does a lot of stupid stuff. Aro swiped his hand on mine to get a reading of how I felt on this.

"Well don't I feel loved." He muttered. "Marcus, Cauis is being mean to me." He whined like a 4 year old human. I chuckled. Marcus looked at Aro and rolled his eyes. I laughed loudly.

"I don't see how your wife puts up with you." Marcus muttered. I laughed even louder, forgeting about my pain for a minute. Suddenly footsteps and a soft beating of a heart could be heard through the throne room. I stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. Someone must have seen him. But the scent said different, it smelt familiar. I gasped, Cullen said she was dead. SHE IS ALIVE! I watched as Jane opened the door with a smile on her face. Wait a minute Jane never smiles. What's wrong with her, is she sick?

"Sister we send you to get one, you bring back one and . . . . a half. Great job." Alec said. I watched as Jane walked in and walked over to her brother.

"Sure pick on the human. They have no feelings after all." A beautiful voice said dryly. I looked from Jane to the girl who owned the voice. It was Isabella alright. Her hair had gotten darker, if that was possible, and her eyes were still the beautiful brown that I saw the first time I had saw her. She seemed to almost as pale as us, just a few shades daker. She was pretty small compared to most of the people in this room, besides Alec, and Jane. She looked about 5'3, she looked like she would be 100 pounds soaking wet.

"Don't mind Alec, Isabella, he can get carried away." Said Aro in a cheerful voice. Isabella raised an eyebrow and her face scrunched up, at the name Isabella.

"It's Bella." She said with a frown. Yeah, only I get to call her Isabella, I thought. Wow, where did that come from. DOWN BOY! I yelled to myself. I decided it was time I was heard.

"Bella?" I asked confused. She looked up and her eyes widened. I smiled. "Are you lost agian?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe just a little, Cauis." I did a little victory dance inside. She remembered me.

"So you jump off a cliff?" I asked casually.

"Hey it was fun. It was just bad weather for it. Plus if you want to blame anyone blame Sam he was the one that made it look fun. Plus Paul laughed when I asked for one of them to take me, so shush." She said with a smirk. I grinned. This is going to be fun.

"So you jumped off a cliff because someone said so, not because you thought it was fun." I said with a smirk. She blushed, then smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, well when you slap someone and in the process it breaks your hand, it kinda makes you want to not seem like a wimp." She said. "Plus I ran from a guy who turned into a big fluffy puppy. So yeah, I wanted to be a dare devil after that." I laughed.

"Bella, stop talking to him like you're old friends. He's dangerous!" Cullen decided to intrud. Do you want to die? I asked in my mind knowing he could here me. He looked at me and rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Gayward." Bella said making Aro, Marcus, and me laugh. Felix, Demitri, Jane, and Alec joined in quickly. I didn't blame them this stuff was fucking funny. Cullen growled at us making Jane protective. She hissed at him making him whimper in fear. Bella giggled.

"I haven't seen him that scared since Emmett and me threated to kill his prescise Volvo." Bella giggled. We all laughed harder.

"Cullen I think you should leave, Felix, Demitri make sure he gets out of the city." Marcus said with amusiment in his voice.

"I'm not leaving without Bella." Cullen said with determination. Bella laughed.

"Don't worry Gayward, I'm a big girl. Now I believe that your boyfriend is waiting for you back home." She said with a knowing look.

"How did you know I had a boyfriend?" Cullen asked. I laughed loudly.

"I didn't, but that is going to be in my mind for the rest my life. Plus Paul owes me twenty bucks." She said giggling. We all watched as Cullen walked out the door sobbing like a baby.

"So now what?" Asked Bella.

* * *

_**Okay so I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I laughed so hard while making this. So just so you know I thought I make him think himself a big softy because of the review by **__**trutwilightfantasy.**__** I really, really like reviews so I hope you all review it and tell me what you think. This is my favorite out of the ones I have written I hope it's your too. Bye.**_

_**Aro's Bella Out!**_


	4. My Mate

Okay, so I haven't updated in a few weeks. I hope you like this chapter. One of my reviewers said that the guards were probably wondering what the hell is going on. That is so true. On the last chapter, I want to tell you guys that I have nothing against gay people, so clear that from your head. Hope you like this chapter. This is going to be from one of the gaurds point of veiw at first.

* * *

Felix's POV

A pretty little human had caught the master's attention. I can't believe it! I mean, since when does Master Caius like humans? What is this world going to? I looked around the room, and from the looks on the other guard's faces, I could tell they were thinking the same thing. Master Aro and Master Marcus smile at each other slightly. Back the hell up! They saw this coming! Wow! Well . . . . . . then again . . . . . . . I shouldn't be suprised. I mean Aro is sort of cunning, and Marcus, you never know what's going on inside that head. Well, I bet when I get over the shock, I know I'll like that badass girl.

* * *

Bella's POV (Yup she is back, strong, and hard headed as always)

"So, what now?" I asked. Caius smirked. Okay it's fucking offical. He is as sexy as hell! From the cornor of my eye, I noticed that the people called Aro and Marcus were smiling at each other, in a knowing look.

"Well Isabella . . . ." Aro started.

"Aro, my name isn't Isabella, not Isa, and not fucking Izzy! My name is Bella." I said glaring at Aro. He looked at me bewildered. Caius laughed out loud, while Marcus smiled slightly.

"O - O - Okay, anyways what will happen is you will ethier you will be changed, or killed." A loud growl erupted from Caius. I turned to see him glaring at Aro, in clear as day fury. Aro looked at the vampire king to his left and move behind Felix in one quick movement. I laughed out loud.

"I want to be changed, but I have a condition." I said

"Yes, mio caro, what is it?" Marcus asked in a long, low voice.

"I get to keep contact with my family and friends."

"I see no harm in that." Marcus replied. He looked over at Caius who calmed slightly. I smiled, he is so gorgeous. He say up and rannto me in one quick movement. I looked up at him, since he was taller than my 5'3 height. He looked down at me possesively. I wouldn't admit it but I like someone who was possesive over me.

He scooped me up in his strong, rock hard, arms. He then ran us at vampire speed out of the throne room, and down the corridoors of the castle. I hid my face in his cold chest. Through his thin white button down shirtm I could feel his rock hard abbs.

I didn't know we had stopped until he laid me down on a really combterable bed. I looked up at him, wondering how he had climbed over my body without me knowing. His rock hard, cold body pressed against me slightly, setting my body on fire, he leaned down and kissed me softly at first. The kiss soon turned passionette and warth ran through my body.

"You don't know how much I thought of you after that day." He growled, moving to kiss my neck. I moaned out as he kissed down my neck slowly. "Mine." He growled possesively. I shuddered in pleasure. "You are my mate and I will not let you out of my sight." I shuddered in pleasure again. I thought so by all the possesive and protectiveness that I was his mate.

"Turn me." I gasped out. He grinned against my neck.

"With pleasure." He said with a smirk. Then I felt his teeth pierce my skin, and I sighed in contentment as the flames took over my body.

"I will not let you out of my sight my love, esspiacly after I have not seen you in 13 years." I heard Caius say before I fell unconsious.


	5. First Hunt

Bella's POV

Burning. It hurt like fucking hell. I wanted to scream out, for someone to kill me, but I knew it would break Caius' heart. I knew he didn't want to put me through this pain. I knew that this was the only way we would have our forever. I hope he knows that too. As long as the flames licked across my body I wouldn't let any sound come out of my mouth. I would be brave. I would stay strong. No matter what.

Caius' POV

I held ,my Bella close as she changed. Not one tiny sound came out of her mouth. I just wish she knew how much I didn't want her to go through this. I hope she knew that when this was over, I wouldn't ever let her go through any pain after this. Even if it meant I would have to give my life in the process. I held her closer as her heart spead up. I knew it wasn't a smart idea but I couldn't help it. Suddenly her heart gave it's last thump and everything was quiet.

I waited silently, for her to open her eyes and for our forever start. She did not let me wait long. But when she opened her eyes I gasped. They were the same color as when she was a human. Though I wasn't complaining of course. I loved the gental chocolate color.

She turned in my arms to face me. I looked down at her, wondering what she was doing. She smiled those beautiful eyes twinkleing in the process.

"Your eyes are brown." I said softly. She frowned

"That's odd." Bella said in a soft voice.

"Come on my goddess I need to take you hunting for some bad guys." I said. She frowned deeper. "We only kill those who deserve it." I explained. She smiled and got up off the bed and held out her hand. I took it and stood up. I scooped her up in my arms and ran out the chambers. She squealed, then giggled. She hid her face in my chest, for some odd reason this made my heart feel as if it were beating again. I loved the feeling.

Soon we were in the next town, in the bad part where we usually get our food. I ran us into a dark alley and put her on her feet. She smiled up at me, her white teeth flashing. I smiled down at her, and put my arm around her waist.

"Close your eyes." I whispered in her ear. She did as told and I pulled her closer, so she was now in front of me.

"What do you hear?" I asked her softly, nibbeling on her ear lobe. She moaned softly making me smirk smugly.

"You." She awnsered. I growled possesivly. She shivered softly.

"Try again." I said in a husky voice.

"Two heart beats coming from the south." She said with a slight hiss. I nodded in approvel.

"Go for it." I said. I let her go and watched as she ran off. I followed after a few seconds. I growled when I got to the alley way where she had ran to. She had a naked man up against the wall. Her body pressed up against his, her mouth at his neck. From the smell of it he had been doing crack. I looked at the side of the alley to see a naked woman cowering and trying to make herself small. I knew then what they had been doing. They had been having sex when my mate had arrived. I shook my head and grabbed the woman, who I was sure was a hooker, by the neck and pushed her against the wall. I sunk my sharp teeth into her soft flesh, and I almost moaned as the war, blood trickled down my throat. When the blood ran dry, I threw the woman down, and I turned to see my mate watching me with lust in her eyes.

I ran to her and pushed her up against the wall of the alley. I growled softly, and smirked when I smelled her. She smelled devine. I leaned down and place a passionette kiss on those pink pouty lips. She ran her tougne over my bottom lip seeking entrance into my mouth. I quickly let her in, our tounges fought for dominace until she finally gave in. That's right, I'm alpha, you better believe it.

I pulled away and started kissing the soft flesh of her neck, as she moaned for more. She is MINE. And only mine. I sighed. I don't want her first time to be up against the wall.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Soon, not here." I said. She nodded dazed. I scooped her up in my arms again, and we headed back to the castle.

* * *

**_Hey guys wow you guys are so lucky, to updates in two days. Ha, fun. Okay I hope you like it. Read and Review please._**


	6. Cole

Hey guys, I'm sorry I have not updated in a while so I'm going to try and put up two updates today, so YAY! I'm going to tell you guys this Eddie's BF is going to be in this story. You going to love who it is. Also I don't really like the fact that Marcus is sad and depressed so I'm going to give him a second chance at love. Who knows there might even be a betreal. I hope you like this update. Read and Review.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

* * *

Caius scooped me up in his arms, and he ran us back to the castle. I don't see why he is carrying me, I'm just as fast as he is, not that I'm complaining though. As he ran my mind wondered. I wonder what my dad is doing right now. I miss him like crazy but I can't see him, I would most likly kill him. I thought about how I had fallen into a depression for the first few months after the Cullens had left. It had done a number on him too. I wish I had never went into a depression. I wish I had been been able to say good-bye to him, before I had left to go to Italy. I knew he would be worried, proabably searching everywhere for me. I thought of my best friends Angela, Jessica, and Tyler, and how they had all been there for me when I was going through a tough stage. I just wish I had gotten to know them outside of my depression. I miss them very dearly.

I was brought out of my musing, when we arrived to the castle. In the courtyard were two woman fighting very, very loudly. I frowned, I looked up at Caius wanting an awnser to what was going on, but he was frowing also.

One of the women was snarling at the other. She had long, beautiful blonde hair that fell to her waist in long soft wave, she had a hour glass-figure that most woman would kill for, and pierceing black eyes.

The other woman was almost drowing in fear. She had short, black hair that fell to her shoulders, it was so black it almost looked blue. She was shorter than the other woman but had the same figure. Her eyes instead of black were red. Slightly blackish but still red.

Caius put me down gently, and we watched as the sence unfolded in front of us.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU DON'T DESEVER HIM! HE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, YET YOU BETRAY HIM LIKE THIS!"

"I'm sorry... I just." The blacked haired woman stuttered terrified.

"You just what? Did you accidently fuck someone that wasn't Aro?" The blonde asked. Caius and I growled at the same time.

"Sulpica get out of here now before I rip you head off." My mate warned in a deadly calm voice.

"Caius please. . .. . . . . ." The woman named Sulpica begged. Caius narrowed his eyes, warningly. Sulpica whimpered then ran.

" Brother," The blonde greeted Caius with affection.

"Sister." Caius muttered under his breath. I could tell they somewhat got on each others nevers just a little.

"Well it seems we have to find another mate for Aro." The blonde muttered. S he then seemed to notice me. She smiled at me then Caius. I smiled back unsure of what else to do. "How rude of me, my name is Athenodora, but most people call me Dora or Athena." She said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but most people call me Bella or Bells." I said kindly.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Caius here is my blood brother and as you can tell we aren't as close as other sibblings." I nodded remembering relationship I had with my brother. We were almost unseprable before he had gone into the army and went MIA. I miss him and I wish that he was still here with me.

Suddenly the winds started to pick up and the wind blew my hair in my face. I looked around wondering what was happening then I saw a light forming in front of me. The light turned into a figure.

The figure had sun-kissed skin, with black hair, and black eyes. I knew instanly who he was my brother, Cole Dillian Swan.


End file.
